It's lotsa Free! Drabble
by LycheeRambutan
Summary: Drabble. Totally AU. I'm gonna genderbend them, be warned. The gender of each character are stated in the introduction of each chapter. Each chapter is a story standing on its own.
1. Chapter 1

**Genderbend - Female Rin - Male Haruka.**

It is 2030 and humans are no longer hindered by physical abilities. You can have anything you want and do anything you dare to dream about as long as you have the money for it. And that the things you want to do will not break the law.

Sports is about engineering and robotics. The integration of robotics in human life was so prevalent that living past 120 was no longer a dream. However only the rich could indulge in this prolonged life, their brain removed and cloned right after they turn sixty. When death is confirmed, all the memories recorded electronically will be implanted in the new brain. But they could only live to 140 and the cost could feed a small family for decades.

If humans could live for hundred years past death, the younger generation's future would be bleak and the world conquered by power hungry old man on cyborg bodies. Or so the lawmakers had decided, the lawmakers are the speakers of society so society does indeed have no need for long living humans. Humans are made to die one day, so prolonged life after death was undeniable sweet for unfulfilled soul but bitter for the living.

Amongst the privileged ones, not all dream of being old past their deaths. Some dream of an improved life than their present ones.

Rin Matsuoka was born without legs but she was the fastest Paralympic swimmer in her age group of 12 to 15. Unfortunately her father died while working at sea when she was twelve, the bad news however paved a new world for her. In despair and mourning, her father's company offered to compensate her with a pair of mecha legs to help her improve her life, among other financial compensation. After much persuasion and talk from various parties, and a cry out from her younger sister, Rin finally decided to receive her mecha legs.

Haruka Nanase was born normal but a boating accident when he was ten damaged his eyes. His parents worked hard to get him a pair of robotic eyes so he could lead a normal life. The moment he was given the all clear to resume life. Rin had fallen in love with swimming. He had found that he was good in swimming despite only learning how to at twelve. and after that with the encouragement from his family, he began training to be a swimmer.

The R Olympics was a platform for creators of all things robotics to participate. The participants of this sports events need their participants to have robotics parts in them. But not all kinds of robotics are welcome here. The robotic parts should not overshadow the human participants abilities, it was not about making them run as fast as a cheetah or fly like a bird. Robotics utilization is about making the disabled athletes operate and enjoy sports like normal athletes. It was about creating balance between the able and disabled. Rin was fired up, Haruka was intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

There are more reasons to be angry about this, than to be happy about. Of course Rin chose to be angry, he was always ready to embrace anger rather than happiness. He did not like this at all, in fact he thought that it was inappropriate to be happy over this. His personal space was being invaded by someone he didn't know. It did not matter that the invasion was just a huge bouquet of chocolate bouquet placed on his table, he just thought that the method was cringy. The sender wanted to be anonymous but made Rin receive the gift publicly. The anonymous sender could have chosen other personal methods, such as sneaking it inside his locker or via a delivery man and send to Rin during lunch or any other personal time. He didn't like being clueless. Not like this, not on the first period on a Monday where he had classes with his crush. His crush would think that he had someone in his life when he was very, very single.

Matsuoka Rin opened his bag and took out his phone, and the date… there on the phone's display was the iconic date, but February 14th felt like it fell out of nowhere for Rin. Then he palmed his face, he had been away for practice since December and had only came to school for registration. All his classes had been held at the office of the swimming center where he had been practicing. Since he practiced for the regional sometimes dates did not register to him at all. Even new year was forced on him with his sister declaring him ungrateful for failing to spend the night at home instead of the swimming center's hostel. And now Valentine came on a Monday and he totally forgot about it, along with the opportunity to send a Valentine to his crush.

"Biggest bouquet i've seen so far today," someone commented followed by chuckles.

"Shut up Yamazaki" Rin glared at his best friend, also a swimmer who was on hiatus because of an injured shoulder. At this point, his classmates started arriving for class one by one. He sighed and decided that there was no point in concealing the bouquet. He held it casually in his arm as he shoved aside things in his bag to put the bouquet in, and at that precise moment his crush walked into class.

Nanase Haruka was a girl beyond Rin's comprehension. She almost qualified for regional swimming competition too but got disqualified for suddenly stopping in the middle of her race in the perfectural. Rumours claimed that she was distraught as her parents were divorcing. That rumour made Rin cringe about asking her about it.

Haruka looked at the bouquet in Rin's hand and then at him, but she looked away and headed to her seat. Rin was a little disappointed that she showed no reaction at the bouquet. Did she even care?

 _Great, now one more thing coming between us,_ he thought. Rin was still hopeful about him and Haruka. Maybe in the future if it couldn't hapoen now.

Rin had been crushing on Haruka for two years. At fourteen he entered Iwatobi High and registered with the swimming club, where he saw Haruka swimming. He fell instantly in love with her. He wished that he could ask her for a race but it was impossible since they are of different genders and they barely spoke to each other.

"Babe, how's the weekend?" Yamazaki Sousuke spoke to someone else this time. Rin stashed the bouquet inside his bag but only the bottom part of the bouquet fit the bag. Rin zipped up his bag and dropped his jacket onto his bag, totally covering the top half of the bouquet. Then he turned towards his best friend and saw Sousuke flirting with his girlfriend of one month, Tachibana Makoto, also best friend of Haruka. Sousuke pulled Makoto towards him and pecked her cheek, Rin quickly averted his eyes.

"We're in a classroom," Makoto reprimanded her boyfriend. Sousuke laughed as Makoto moved away to her seat across from Rin.

At the moment Rin wished he had the balls to confess to Haruka openly like Sousuke, but with Haruka mostly ignoring him, he thought waiting for some more time was better. With Haruka whose personality was as frigid as a frozen lake, Rin wished that he could read the girl like Makoto could. Sometimes Rin envied Makoto for understanding each of Haruka's non verbal language.

The teacher entered the class as Makoto sat down on her seat. Haruka glanced at Rin and he looked back. Their eyes met and Rin swore that he saw her eyes widening for a second.

"Now have you finished your assignments, Rin have you done yours? You did excellent in the past assignment despite preparation for regional and all," the teacher praised.

Rin broke eye contact with Haruka reluctantly and nodded at his teacher. He blushed hard, he was not as good as Sousuke in his studies but he tried his damn hard to complete all his assignments on time.

"Now everyone, let's continue with a new chapter and don't forget to register for your favourite novel for English week," continued the teacher.

Rin noticed Haruka stealing glances at him from the corner of his eye. It was odd for Haruka to pay him this muh attention. Maybe the bouquet stirred something in Haruka, or was she jealous? Maybe he had a chance now. Rin smirked and covered his face with a book before glancing at Haruka and locked eyes with her. This time Haruka did not turn away, she looked at him and blushed a deep red.

Rin had pined for two years and there was never a window of opportunity to approach her until now. Maybe something could grow from a friendship or of his appreciation for Haruka's talent in swimming. The teacher said something which broke Haruka's attention on him. Rin decidee it's now or never.


End file.
